Padmé Amidala
Padmé Amidala (born Padmé Naberrie) is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. She first appeared on film in the 1999 feature film, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, as the young queen of the planet Naboo. In subsequent prequel trilogy films, Padmé represents Naboo in the Galactic Senate. She is the secret wife of Anakin Skywalker and mother of Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa. Padmé Amidala was portrayed by actress Natalie Portman in the prequel trilogy. History Padmé Amidala makes her first appearance in the prequel The Phantom Menace, released 22 years after A New Hope. Padmé is introduced as the 14-year-old queen of Naboo, dedicated to ending the planet's occupation by the Trade Federation. She attempts to deal directly with Federation viceroy Nute Gunray, but he tries to have her assassinated. Padmé escapes with the help of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi , but they are forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Padmé — disguised as a handmaiden — meets eleven-year-old slave Anakin Skywalker and his mother Shmi Skywalker. Anakin gives her a hand-carved charm on a leather necklace. She witnesses Anakin win his first pod race at the Boonta Eve Classic and helps secure his freedom . Arriving on Coruscant, Padmé consults with Senator Palpatine, who encourages her to appeal to the Senate to resolve Naboo's dispute with the Trade Federation. He persuades her to make a motion in the Senate to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office; Palpatine is elected in his place. She is unaware that Palpatine is actually Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord who is manipulating the Trade Federation in order to take control of the Republic. Padmé returns to Naboo to fight for her planet's freedom, enlisting the aid of Jar Jar Binks' Gungan warriors and having the bodyguard, Sabé, pose as her. As Sabé attempts a peace deal between Naboo and the Gungans, Padmé intervenes and reveals her true identity. The Gungans agree to help and offer a diversion to lure the droid armies away from the palace. Once in the palace, Padmé's forces storm the throne room and capture the viceroy, ending the trade blockades of Naboo once and for all. A celebration is held to announce the unity between Naboo and the Gungans. Padmé Amidala makes her second film appearance in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones set a decade after The Phantom Menace. She represents Naboo in the Galactic Senate and leads a faction opposed to the Military Creation Act, which would create an army of clones for the Republic, which is threatened by a growing Separatist movement. As she arrives on Coruscant to cast her vote, assassins hired by the Trade Federation make an unsuccessful attempt on her life. Anakin Skywalker now Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan — is assigned to protect her. Palpatine sends Padmé into hiding on Naboo, where she and Anakin struggle to maintain a platonic relationship despite their obvious mutual attraction. When Anakin has a vision of his mother in danger, Padmé accompanies him to Tatooine in a failed attempt to rescue her from a band of Tusken Raiders. Anakin returns with his mother's body, and tearfully confesses to Padmé that he slaughtered the entire tribe. Padmé is troubled by what he has done, but nevertheless comforts him. They receive a message from Obi-Wan, who has been captured by Separatist leader Count Dooku on the planet Geonosis. Padmé and Anakin rush to his aid, only to be captured themselves and condemned to death in a Geonosian coliseum. They declare their love to each other and are saved at the last minute by Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda, who lead an army of Jedi and clone troopers. This battle marks the opening salvo of the Clone Wars. Afterwards, Padmé and Anakin are married in a secret ceremony on Naboo witnessed by the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO . Padmé Amidala makes her third appearance on film in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, set three years after the events of Attack of the Clones. After Anakin returns from a battle, she informs him that she is pregnant. Padmé watches with increasing suspicion as Palpatine becomes a dictator, using the Clone Wars to amass vast emergency powers and gain control over the Senate and judiciary. Palpatine later declares martial law, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire and naming himself Emperor. As the Senate cheers for Palpatine, Padmé says, "So this is how liberty dies: With thunderous applause." Meanwhile, Padmé detects changes in Anakin after he has dreams about her dying in childbirth. Although she is dismissive of his visions, Anakin's fear for her leads to his conversion to the dark side of the Force; Palpatine corrupts Anakin by promising him the power to prevent Padmé's death, and takes him as his Sith apprentice, Darth Vader. After Palpatine seizes absolute power, Obi-Wan informs her that Anakin has become a Sith and killed everyone in the Jedi Temple, including the children. She refuses to believe him, but travels to the volcanic planet Mustafar with Obi-Wan stowed on board her ship to learn if Anakin has indeed turned to the dark side. She confronts him, and begs him to escape Palpatine's grasp and flee with her. However, Vader refuses, instead saying he plans to overthrow Palpatine so they can rule the galaxy together. Padmé recoils in horror, realizing that Obi-Wan had been telling the truth. Nevertheless, she still tries to persuade him to come back. Just then, Obi-Wan emerges from the ship. Vader accuses her of betraying him, and uses the dark side to choke her into unconsciousness. After Obi-Wan defeats Vader in the ensuing lightsaber duel, he brings Padmé to Polis Massa, a secret asteroid base. Despite the efforts of medical droids, Padmé dies after giving birth to twins Luke and Leia, having lost the will to live. Her final words are, "Obi Wan...There's good in him. I know ... I know there's still ...." Padmé's body, altered to appear still pregnant, is returned to Naboo and given an elaborate funeral ceremony; she is buried with the necklace Anakin made for her when they first met on Tatooine. The twins are separated, and are hidden from the Empire; Luke is brought to Tatooine to be raised by Anakin's stepfamily, Owen and Beru Lars, and Leia is adopted by Bail Organa of Alderaan and raised as a princess. Attractions Padmé appears as a meetable character at Disney's Hollywood Studios during Star Wars Weekends at the Walt Disney World Resort. Gallery tumblr_m0udd225br1r88cxyo1_500.jpg star-wars-disney-weekend-Amidala-Padme.jpg 3192400499_0bae4b24e2_z.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Queen Amidala External Links *Padmé Amidala on Wookieepedia Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mothers Category:Gunmen Category:Wives Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Queens Category:Live-Action Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Animated characters Category:Star Wars Category:Princesses